Justiça das Neves Celestiais
by Tsukishiro Yukiko-sama
Summary: A ausência de moral, torna inevitável a queda . Issei conseguiu ter um harém, se tornou um poderoso dragão demoníaco. Possui uma realeza. A criança do destino nasce, destinada a grandes feitos. Yukihana, a lendária dragoa da justiça, especialista em selamentos, assim como remover selos, desperta. As neves celestiais da justiça serão novamente espalhadas com um bater de asas.
1. A queda da máscara

**Justiça das Neves Celestiais**

 **Sinopse:**  
Mesmo uma parca moral pode fazer a diferença, ao mesmo tempo, que a ausência da mesma, acarreta em graves consequências. A queda é inevitável. Issei conseguiu ter um harém, além de se tornar um dragão demoníaco, cujo poder e status, o fazem um dos mais poderosos e seus amigos, assim como ex-companheiros, o tem em alta estima. Ele tem uma realeza própria e Rias se tornou a sua noiva. Porém, Issei tem um segredo obscuro, que somente Rias, além de Raiser, conhecem. Um bebê. Yukiko. A criança do destino nasce, destinada a grandes feitos. Yukihana, a lendária dragoa da justiça, considerada por muitos o braço direito de Kami-sama, sendo também especialista em selamentos, tanto em selar, quanto em remover selos, enfim, desperta de seu sono profundo, após vários séculos. As neves celestiais da justiça serão novamente espalhadas com um bater de asas.

 **Notas da Autora**

Os amigos e conhecidos de Issei, com exceção de Rias, não sabem que...

 **Capítulo 1 - Por baixo da máscara**

Após anos, Issei se tornou um dos grandes demônios dragões, assim como famoso entre todos como um herói e poderoso guerreiro.

Além disso, os seus amigos são gratos a ele, sendo que não foi nenhuma surpresa a notícia de que ele noivou com Rias e como ele se tornou um demônio dragão poderoso, a sua união com uma descendente do clã Gremory foi bem aceito.

Inclusive, ele já tinha uma mansão e servas, assim como a sua própria realeza, sendo que era formado só por mulheres ninfomaníacas e as suas empregadas que eram escravas, usavam uniformes que não cobriam quase nada e que eram viciadas em sexo, assim como pervertidas. Não havia homens em sua mansão. Somente mulheres.

Ele conseguiu realizar o seu sonho de ter um harém de escravas e tinha dezenas de escravas sexuais, sendo que no imenso castelo, o seu harém havia sido dividido.

Afinal, havia um segredo que os seus amigos desconheciam, menos Rias, que também tinha os seus escravos sexuais e sabia sobre o verdadeiro Issei.

Todos sabiam do harém dele, mas, somente viam as ninfomaníacas sedentas que se atiravam em Issei, assim como a realeza dele que era completa, com quinze peças, também com ninfomaníacas, mas, que receberam treinamento.

Havia outro grupo que ele mantinha e que era ocultado, pois, nesse grupo, elas não eram ninfomaníacas e as estuprava violentamente, além de praticar com elas BDSM, só que bem pesado e violento, sem qualquer palavra de segurança, pois, só queria o prazer dele e adorava o cheiro de medo e de terror, apenas pela sua presença. Muitas tinham a sua mente e alma quebradas, sendo que ficavam no porão imenso e confinadas em celas, acorrentadas, onde conheciam o terror e a dor, com os seus corpos marcados devido a violência extrema.

O Issei que os amigos e conhecidos conheciam era apenas uma máscara. A sua verdadeira natureza era mostrada naquele porão, quando a parca moral que ele tinha, foi totalmente subjugada pela sua perversão, estimulada por aquele que considerava um senpai e que havia se tornado um grande amigo dele.

Ddraig sabia e se revoltava, sentindo ira e nojo de Issei, assim como os dois portadores antigos e mais poderososdele, que se arrependiam amargamente de tê-lo ensinado a usar o poder. Se pudessem voltar no tempo, inclusive Ddraig, deixariam ele ser morto. O motivo de não falarem nada aos outros, era por causa da ameaça de Issei.

Nenhuma escrava engravidava dele por causa de um selo demoníaco no ventre delas, pois, ele somente teria filhos com uma demônia nobre e de alto nível, como Rias. As demais eram apenas seus brinquedos sexuais e que deviam obedecer a sua ordem, sem terem qualquer direito.

Se Ddraig revelasse a verdade sobre ele e a sua verdadeira natureza, Issei iria remover os selos e permitiria que elas ficassem grávidas, apenas para torturar depois as crianças, estuprando-as até a morte, pois, nada o faria largar as suas escravas sexuais.

Afinal, havia realizado o seu maior sonho, de ser o rei de um harém. Ddraig sabia que ele faria isso e em troca delas não terem filhos com ele, não permitindo a gestação nelas, Ddraig ficaria em silêncio, não revelando aos demais sobre o porão.

Desde que soube que podia ter escravos, Issei havia decidido que faria tudo o que desejasse com as suas escravas e as tocaria como quisesse. Com o tempo, o olhar e o cheiro de medo, se tornaram maravilhosos, desde que estuprou pela primeira vez e se converteu em um vício prazeroso.

Nada lhe dava mais prazer do que ver a face de terror delas com a sua presença, sendo mais intenso quando mostrava o que pretendia usar nelas, adquirindo ao longo do tempo, vários "brinquedos", que adorava usar nas suas escravas sexuais, onde podia exercer toda a sua perversão e tudo o que imaginava. Ele era um sádico perverso, cruel e pervertido, que amava ver o sofrimento delas, sendo queusava coleiras demoníacas nelas, que podiam puni-las com descargas violentas, apenas pelo desejo dele, além de todas terem sido marcadas com queimaduras em sua pele, contendo o emblema dele, como se fossem gado. Aquela marca poderia ser usada para localizá-las.

Somente havia uma, que era mantida afastada delas em uma cela a parte e era acorrentada, sendo que precisava arrancar as asas dela, direto e agradecia o fato de que teve que sacrificar o seu coração para Draig, para ter poder e por causa disso, se tornou um dragão demoníaco.

Portanto, conseguia arrancar as asas e queimá-las, sem sofrer qualquer dano. Vê-la gritar de dor e se desesperar, era gratificante.

Ao mesmo tempo sabia que para evitar problemas, ninguém poderia saber sobre ela.

Ela era uma anja de alta grandeza, sendo que esses anjos nasciam de humanos e eram puros. Nasciam humanos e se tornavam completamente anjos, através de uma metamorfose, realizada por si mesmo e através de seu coração de anjo, em uma determinada idade. Mesmo assim, desde bebês, não podiam ser corrompidos, devido a pureza de seu coração, sendo incapazes de sentirem o mal. Por isso, não podia mata-la e ressuscitá-la como um demônio. Era impossível e também não podiam se tornar anjos caídos por serem virtuosos demais. Além disso, eram pacíficos. Não lutavam e nunca um deles usou cartas para ter soldados. Mas, eles podiam fazer cura em massa, ressuscitar seres com o poder de suas orações e criar barreiras indestrutíveis. Eram anjos não guerreiros e que oravam pelo mundo. Inclusive, diziam que eram tão puros, que poderiam ter pena de demônios e nunca conseguiriam tirar uma vida, mesmo de um demônio. Quanto a ressuscitar, podiam ressuscitar qualquer ser, inclusive um demônio, sem alterar a sua natureza.

Além disso, desde bebês podiam fazer milagres e podiam salvar vidas em acidentes, naturais ou não, assim comoaspessoas soterradas por vários dias, quando estavam por perto, tornando tal sobrevivência, um milagre para os humanos. Animais nunca iriam ferir tais seres e eles podiam curar qualquer coisa e dizia a lenda, que poderiam ressuscitar qualquer ser, sem ser usando cartas. Inclusive, não usavam cartas e somente oravam pelo mundo.

Nem mesmo Michael, tinha o grau de pureza dela. Eles eram raríssimos e somente nasciam de humanos. Também podiam influenciar os animais que atenderiam ao seu chamado e influenciavam na natureza, fazendo surgir florestas, fazendo as flores florescerem, fazendo chover e o lugar em que oravam se tornavam sagrados. Só não influenciavam os humanos por causa do livre-arbítrio, algo que os animais não tinham e que por isso eram influenciados.

Inclusive, eles são tão puros, que podem fazer um humano ou ser, desde que tenha maldade em seu coração, chorar pelos seus pecados e muitos acreditam que um anjo dessa magnitude, poderia curar inclusive Samael, purificando o seu sangue.

Mesmo sendo raríssimos, eram caçados nas sombras pelos demônios. Principalmente os demônios que os encontravam ao investigarem acidentes com sobreviventes, sendo considerado algo milagroso e na presença do mal, seu poder se revelavam.

Ela havia sido o seu achado e ameaçou a sua família humana, para fazê-la usar a coleira demoníaca, especial, que era difícil de ser criada, sendo necessários os poderes de um anjo caído, assim como de um item amaldiçoado. Ele havia conseguido a coleira especialmente para ela e teve prazer ao matar a família dela na sua frente, após ela estar subjugada, a levando em seguida para o porão e para aquela cela especial, sendo mantida longe dos outros.

A coleira impedia dela usar seus poderes e o fato de não saber usá-los, facilitava. A marca dele, nela, foi feita queimando a pele. Portanto, continuava ativa.

Naquele instante, após os seus amigos irem embora, ele se desvencilhou das ninfomaníacas, pois, queria se divertir com a sua escrava sexual mais valiosa e igualmente preferida, Aiko.

Aiko era uma anja de alto grau, que possuía asas mais alvas do que a neve, denotando a sua superioridade, com as suas penas reluzindo e que havia sido encontrada por Issei e capturada.

Naquele instante, ela estava nua, com os punhos acorrentados nos tornozelos, a mantendo imobilizada, sendo que a coleira demoníaca a obrigava a usar os seus poderes, inconscientemente, para rebater o mal e isso a enfraquecia, pois, a coleira se alimentava de seus poderes.

Portanto, era uma batalha sem fim.

Seu corpo estava marcado de ferimentos. A sua alma estava quebrada, embora inconscientemente, ela tenha conseguido manter uma parte preservada, por assim dizer, por acaso, presa ao passado, se recordando da felicidade que sentia. Uma felicidade que não existia mais, atualmente. Só havia o inferno e o sofrimento intenso, enquanto que somente chorava não conseguindo nutrir raiva ou ódio pelo demônio dragão que a feria e gargalhava frente as suas lágrimas e sofrimento.

Ela também estava se preparando para a dor lacerante de ter as suas asas arrancadas, como sempre acontecia quando elas renasciam.

Naquele instante, ela se lembrava de quando ressuscitou animais ou os curou com os seus poderes, embora tenha mantido segredo de todos, pois, não era normal. Mesmo assim, decidiu que seria veterinária para poder usar esse poder para curar os animais.

Aiko descobriu esse poder, quandoencontrou um passarinho morto e o segurou na mão, se condoendo pelo bichinho, até que ele se levantou e voou, para depois pousar em seu ombro. O corpo dele estava rígido e gelado, até alguns instantes atrás.

Outro fato curioso eram os incidentes estranhos, a sua volta.

Um dia, ela soube que havia caído, quando pequena, em um cercado no zoológico, pois, ouve um assalto e fugindo dos guardas, um bandido deu uma cotovelada nela e na babá. A babá caiu no chão, mas, a criança caiu no cercado.

Os vários jacarés que tinham ali olhavam para ela que chorava pelo susto. Todos deitaram as cabeças ao lado dela, como se a confortassem e ao ver os animais, ela parou de chorar e os acarinhava. Ela se lembrava, parcialmente, desse episódio que deixou todos estarrecidos, pois, eles pareciam cachorrinhos perto dela.

Os tratadores estavam com armas contendo dados tranquilizantes e como se algo a avisasse, ela se levanta e todos os animais abrem passagem para ela que entra na sala dos tratadores que estão em choque, até que saem pela porta de acesso, também, a fechando em seguida.

Quando ela era maior, em um safari, o guia havia enganado o seu avô e os assaltou, levando as joias e dinheiro de todos, para depois larga-los na savana, sendo que um deles subiu na árvore para usar o seu celular, procurando sinal de rede. Por sorte, o segundo celular dele estava escondido, quando o guia retirou todos os celulares deles.

Rapidamente, foram cercados por alguns leões jovens, enquanto ela era abraçada pelo avô, para depois se desvencilhar dos braços dele, indo até os leões, erguendo a mão, com os mesmos sentando próximos dela, a rodeando, sendo que os afagava sem medo.

Em todos os casos, isso foi chamado de milagre e para os que viram tal acontecimentopela internet, pois, após ligar, o homem começou a filmar, julgaram que era efeito especial.

Afinal, era surreal demais e ela se lembra de que o seu avô ficou fascinado, olhando curioso para ela.

Quando a ajuda chegou, ela pediu para eles saírem e como se a obedecessem, eles saíram dali, antes que pudessem ser apontadas as armas para eles.

Ela confessava que não sentiu medo deles. Não sentia medo dos animais. Mas, os homens a assustavam. Era simplesmente aterrorizante quando se aproximava de muitos com memórias que não eram dela, a invadindo, até que conseguiu controlar por si mesma, quando era livre.

Uma nova ânsia de vomito a faz sair de seus pensamentos, sendo que se sentia mal, há alguns dias.

Quando ela ouve alguém entrando em sua cela se apavora, pensando que era o seu dono. Mas, não era e sim, uma demônia cruel que cuidava da limpeza e no caso da jovem, a ajudava a ir no banheiro, além de dar comida.

Ela toca no ventre dela e fala:

\- Eu disse a Issei-sama, que o selo demoníaco no ventre, poderia não funcionar contra você e esse o resultado. Está mesmo grávida. Preciso avisá-lo o quanto antes.

Aiko está em choque, enquanto processava o que descobriu, pois, não sabia que estava grávida. Conforme era banhada e limpa, sendo que conseguiu ir no banheiro, ficou aterrorizada com a ideia de seu filho ou filha sofrendo. Não podia permitir isso.

Ela notou que a demônia estava tão ansiosa para contar a Issei sobre isso, que não havia fechado por completo as algemas. A gravidez lhe injetou adrenalina e pela primeira vez, desde que foi estuprada, a sua mente estava trabalhando, velozmente.

Não sabendo o motivo de fazer aquilo, quando a demônia virou as costas, ela pulou nela e as suas asas que não estavam mais presas, encostaram na demônia que gritou de dor e intensa agonia, com Aiko notando que as suas asas a feriam.

Mesmo com o fato desta, compactuar, com o que o dono dela fazia, ela se sentia mal em ferir e consegue pegar a chave.

Desesperada, após ver a escrava preferida de Issei solta, a demônia tenta saltar na jovem que estava ocupada abrindo a porta. Inconscientemente, como se as suas asas fossem atraídas para a demônia, a mesma é queimada.

Resistindo ao impulso natural de ver o estado da demônia, que parecia estar ferida, ela sai e fica desesperada ao notar que não sabia onde estava. Ela cai de joelhos e ora, implorando por ajuda.

Para a sua surpresa, surge um rato que olha para ela e parece chama-la, enquanto corria por um corredor. Acreditando ser um sinal de Kami-sama, ela o segue. O poder dela influenciou o animal, que foi impelido a ajuda-la ao ser dotado de um entendimento mínimo, temporário.

Ela não compreendia os seus poderes e não sabia que era uma anja pura, de uma grandeza tão elevada e inalcançável aos demais anjos, mesmo arcanjos, ao ponto de poder influenciar nas criações de Kami-sama, inclusive os animais e as plantas, além dos elementos, com exceção dos homens.

Portanto, foram os poderes dela, que fizeram o rato ser o guia dela.

Conforme o seguia, se lembra do fato que podia restaurar a vida de plantas, além de animais e inclusive, podia revitalizar a vida de uma planta morta e quando ficava feliz, flores desabrochavam a sua volta. Em contrapartida, tinha a impressão que chovia quando ficava triste.

Ela passa por corredores e escadas, até que consegue sair, não reconhecendo o local, decidindo que iria correr. Precisava fugir pela sua filha e, além disso, estava aterrorizada ao imaginar o castigo que estaria aguardando ela, pela fuga, enquanto orava fervorosamente, chorando desesperada, para que alguém a ajudasse e ao fazer isso, as suas asas começam a reluzir e sem perceber, ela começa a propagar o seu poder para o entorno.

Lágrimas peroladas escorriam de seu rosto, imersas no desespero de ser encontrada e conforme corria, afagava seu ventre, decidida a salvar a vida de seu filho e filha, ou pelos menos, tentar.

Naquele instante, ela não havia percebido que não estava mais nua e sim, que havia surgido um belo vestido e uma auréola na sua cabeça, com os seus cabelos ficando ainda mais longos, não tocando o chão e sim flutuando, sem tocar a grama, sendo que aonde pisava nasciam pequenas flores, enquanto as suas asas estavam parcialmente fechadas e pareciam reluzir mais do que antes, por estar próxima de demônios, reagindo a presença de vários que estavam na mansão, não muito longe dela. Não eram somente demônios e sim, qualquer ser com maldade em seu coração, também provocaria tal reação de suas asas, uma vez que não controlava os seus poderes.

Então, começa a chover torrencialmente, sendo que ela não se molhava, enquanto corria, por não saber voar. O seu forte desejo de salvar o seu filho e o desespero por temer o destino da vida que abrigava em seu ventre, a fez despertar o seu poder, se transformando por completo, deixando de ser humana, para despertar em um anjo, por si mesma. Naquele instante, não era mais humana.

Aiko desejava salvar a vida de seu filho, pois, duvidava que pudesse ser livre do demônio dragão que a aterrorizava.

Então, aparece um belo e grande cervo que encosta o seu corpo nela que está surpresa, mas, mesmo assim aceita, acreditando que era Kami-sama que a estava ajudando. Ela monta no cervo que sai a galope dali, com ela se segurando em suas galhadas, enquanto orava para que conseguisse fugir.


	2. Yukiko

**Notas da Autora**

Aiko acaba...

Então, ela...

 **Capítulo 2 - Yukiko**

Naquele instante, uma dragoa das neves alva que havia acordado, após dormir por milênios, estava voando pelos lugares, vendo o que havia mudado nos séculos que ela passou dormindo. As suas asas imensas cortavam o céu e muitos a reconheciam como a Dragoa da justiça, um dragão da neve com poderes sagrados, que tinha dentre as suas habilidades, a capacidade de selamento e que no passado, antes do pacto assinado por anjos, caídos, dragões e demônios, ela agia como a mão direita de Kami-sama, julgando e aplicando as penas proporcionais aos crimes que praticavam.

Após o pacto, não podia mais praticar a justiça, pois, os dragões também haviam assinado o pacto. Na época ela não criticou ou ofereceu resistência. A ideia de paz e as regras do pacto lhe pareceram promissoras e mesmo se, por algum motivo, julgasse que tal pacto era ruim, ele havia tido grandes apoiadores e muitos o apoiaram em decorrência das inúmeras perdas nos campos de batalha.

Portanto, não poderia fazer nada, mesmo que quisesse.

Então, uma sensação que há milênios não sentia, surge e ela sente um poder, sendo que ao olhar em volta, fica estarrecida, pois, onde ela estava, deveria ser impossível sentir tal poder, ainda mais com o pacto, já que havia a concentração de muitos akumas naquele local.

Afinal, havia muitas presenças demoníacas no local e um anjo de tal pureza, em um local desses, era algo muito estranho.

Se fosse na época que reinava as guerras, não seria estranho. Mas, atualmente, era e rapidamente, se concentra, procurando a origem.

Longe dali, o belo cervo continuava correndo, se afastando do local, até que surgem círculos mágicos vermelhos de transporte, no total de três e deles surgem três akumas, que faziam parte do harém de Issei, mas, que ficavam na parte de cima da mansão, pelo que ela desconfiava, pois, eram diferentes dela em suas feições e também, estavam felizes, apesar de estarem praticamente, nuas.

\- Vejamos... uma escrava fugitiva. Issei-sama nunca nos perdoaria se a deixássemos fugir. – ela fala manhosa, com o dedo mindinho nos lábios – Só de me imaginar sem o pênis do mestre em mim...

\- Nem fale. É tão gostoso.

\- Com certeza.

Nisso, elas começam a se masturbar, aterrorizando Aiko, que não conseguia imaginar como elas podiam achar tal ato prazeroso. Ele era no mínimo horrível e somente trazia dor e sofrimento.

Portanto, era inconcebível a Aiko a atitude delas.

O cervo tenta se esquivar, mas, elas atingem um raio vermelho nas patas do animal, fazendo ele cair, sendo que uma das patas foi destroçada.

Chorando, ao ver o animal agonizando, ela acaba ativando inconscientemente o seu poder, fazendo vários animais avançarem nelas, com elas matando muitos, até que eles conseguem mata-las, já que elas não receberam treinamento de luta por serem usadas, exclusivamente, para o prazer de Issei, que havia se tornado um demônio de classe alta e era cotado para ser o próximo Maou.

Com lágrimas nos olhos, olhando para todos os corpos, ela começa a orar, derramando lágrimas de pesar e de pena, acabando por ativar o seu poder de ressuscitar, sendo algo que fazia inconscientemente.

Um domo, translucido e brilhante surgiu, curando e ressuscitando todos que eram envolvidos por essa luz. Os animais foram ressuscitados, assim como as akumas, que despertam confusas, sendo que vão fazer algo contra Aiko, que está encolhida chorando, confusa sobre o que deveria sentir, quando um vento violenta, entornando árvores, as afasta da jovem, com as mesmas olhando estarrecidas para um enorme dragão alvo e peludo que olhava com ira para elas e antes que as mesmas pensassem em se teleportar através dos circulo mágico, são congeladas sumariamente por uma rajada de neve e gelo de propriedades sagradas que purificam ambas, somente restando o contorno no gelo de seus corpos, para depois, a dragoa fazer um movimento de constrição com a pata, transformando as esculturas de gelo em pó ao espatifa-las, como se uma força invisível fizesse isso e as mesmas flutuam pelo ar em minúsculos pedaços, até que estes desaparecem.

Yukihana pega a jovem, sendo que Aiko está assustada e tremia muito, enquanto chorava. O seu medo não era em relação a dragoa, pois, a achava linda e sim, por medo que aquela dragoa a levasse para a mansão de Issei.

Portanto, a jovem murmura com lágrimas nos olhos, implorando:

\- Por favor, não me leve para lá. Por favor. Eu imploro.

\- Não se preocupe. Vou salvá-la – os olhos azuis da dragoa brilham, até que cessam, sendo visíveis as lágrimas em seus olhos, enquanto olhava bondosamente para a jovem - Coitada... acabei de ler a sua mente. Você sofreu tanto. Venha. Vou leva-la daqui.

Então, alça voo com a jovem, decidindo ir até os seus domínios, enquanto olhava a marca na pele dela, feita a ferro e fogo.

Os animais observaram Aiko se afastando, para depois se dispersarem na natureza.

Após algum tempo, ainda com as suas asas e auréola, nota que descem em uma bela mansão, com a dragoa, colocando ela gentilmente no chão, para depois assumir uma forma semelhante a humana, surpreendendo a jovem que se sente fraca e antes que caísse no chão é amparada pela dragoa, que a leva até a sua mansão, colocando-a em uma cama confortável, enquanto suspirava, após fazer uma análise da marca e da coleira que usava.

\- Aquele bastardo desgraçado... – ela olha com pesar para a jovem adormecida, enquanto sentia vontade de trucida-lo pelo que fez a jovem e pelo que fazia com as outras.

Após algumas horas, ela acorda, sendo que vê círculos mágicos rodeando a sua coleira e ao se levantar, olhando para trás, nota que a marca a ferro e fogo em suas costas, estava com uma escrita azul, por cima, que lembrava gelo, sendo que não conseguia ler o que estava escrito.

\- Coloquei um selamento na coleira e na marca. Porém, não posso fazer isso para sempre. Além disso, ele a está procurando. Posso defendê-la dele, porém, ele tem muitos que o apoiam e o fato de ser casado com Rias Gremory, só prejudica a situação, sendo que para agravar a situação, ele será promovido a Maou. Portanto, acabaria comprando uma batalha com o submundo inteiro, sendo que eles têm pacto com anjos e caídos. Haveria os que me apoiariam e teríamos uma guerra imensa com a perda de muitas vidas.

\- Ele vai me achar? – ela abraça a si mesmo, tremendo – Não quero guerra, pois, só há dor e sofrimento. Inúmeros inocentes iriam perecer. Uma guerra não é aceitável.

A dragoa suspira e fala:

\- Eventualmente, ele irá encontra-la.

\- Há um modo de salvar a criança em meu ventre?

\- Sim. Eu a criaria como minha filha. Já, você, não poderia se esconder para sempre. Poderia entrega-la aos anjos, mas, sair daqui, significaria ser encontrada e eu teria que lutar contra ele, iniciando uma guerra e mesmo que houvesse você como prova dos atos que ele cometeu, não poderia ser ligado a ele. Essa marca em você e essa coleira foram feitas de forma que não pudessem ser associadas a ele e sim, há um simples akuma. Os caídos e akumas poderiam acusar os anjos de alegarem falsas coisas sobre Issei, um Maou, que salvou a pele de muitos, tendo assim, uma grande influência, sendo também famoso. O pacto poderia ser quebrado. Os anjos não iriam ficar quietos, após o que aconteceu com você. Bem, são esses os cenários possíveis. Claro que são conjecturas, mas...

\- Você está certa. Não duvido que isso iria acontecer. Além disso, não quero que inúmeras vidas sejam perdidas pelo que me aconteceu. Muitos só querem viver em paz. Famílias seriam destroçadas e inúmeras crianças ficariam órfãs. Guerra só trás sofrimento e morte. – ela fala torcendo a colcha em suas mãos, enquanto que as suas lágrimas ainda escorriam pelo seu rosto.

\- Eu poderia selar o seu poder em sua filha. Ela teria um par de asas como o seu. Se ela tiver várias asas, cada uma de um tipo, não estaria envolvida no pacto. Ela poderia agir como quiser que o pacto não seria quebrado. Afinal, a quebra do pacto, não contempla alguém com asas de todos os tipos, já que asas de anjos são incompatíveis com os de akuma e de caídos. As asas dela serão de uma caída, automaticamente, por ela ser meio demônio por causa daquele bastardo. Selando o seu poder nela, ela manterá as suas asas, tais como a sua, sem perigo delas caírem. Ela terá também de dragão vermelho, de anjo caído, de dragoa das neves e de akuma, sendo que as suas asas não são de anjos comuns e sim, além. Acredito que você seja um anjo lendário que nasce somente de humanos.

\- Anjo lendário?

\- Sim. Vocês são anjos de alta grandeza e não guerreiros, mas, capazes de ressuscitar qualquer ser, sem mexer com as suas características. Até akumas podem ser ressuscitados. São incapazes de matar qualquer ser e apenas oram pelo mundo. Influenciam a natureza e os animais, menos o homem, por causa do livre arbítrio, mas, podem fazer alguém que é perverso, chorar pelos seus crimes. Geram barreiras sagradas instransponíveis. Todo o local que pisam se torna sagrado, automaticamente. Se estão tristes, chove. Se estão alegres, o tempo fica belíssimo. Não podem cair, pois, não conseguem sentir sentimentos inferiores e iriam desaparecer, antes de caírem. Podem fazer as flores nascerem. Podem curar qualquer um ou vários, inclusive em vários lugares ao mesmo tempo com a mesma eficácia se fosse pessoalmente. Vocês não são anjos guerreiros, mas, suas habilidades são incríveis e o que os torna mais peculiares é o fato de que nascem de humanos e ao chegarem a certa idade, variável, se tornam anjos. É um processo de metamorfose, como o de uma lagarta, virando uma bela borboleta. Você acabou de passar por esse processo. Mesmo assim, desde bebês, tem uma considerável influência, podendo desde que nascem e inclusive, ainda no ventre materno, acalmar pessoas nervosas ou consolar elas, através de sua presença. São sempre meigas, gentis, carinhosas e amorosas, assim como são incapazes de sentirem sentimentos inferiores. Anjos como você, que nascem de forma peculiar, é uma benção dada por Deus aos homens em forma de esperança e de paz. Em qualquer lugar, a presença de seres como você, geraria uma sensação de paz e de harmonia, mesmo em um bairro, por exemplo, ou vila, dependendo do tamanho. Se forem para algum local, podem aplacar o coração dos homens, acalmando-os, assim como trazendo esperança aos corações dos que sofrem.

Aiko fica surpresa ao descobrir o que era e as suas habilidades, até que se lembra de sua situação e pergunta com lágrimas nos olhos:

\- E quanto a mim? Não quero voltar. Não quero sentir dor.

A dragoa suspira tristemente e fala, olhando pesarosamente para a jovem que chorava em um pranto mudo:

\- Esse selo nas suas costas e essa coleira, estão drenando o seu poder. Foram colocados quando não havia despertado o seu poder e por isso, agem como se fosse um veneno contra você, por assim dizer e para agravar a situação, a criança que está no seu ventre é meio akuma, forçando o seu corpo a lidar com isso, sendo que também é parte dragão, tornando a gravidez difícil, pois, dragões exigem muito. Ou seja. O seu corpo está sobrecarregado e para agravar, não domina por completo o seu poder. A única forma de você aprender a usar seus poderes de forma plena, seria com os anjos. Eu só sei um pouco, após observá-los ao longo dos séculos enquanto voava com eles. Em virtude disso tudo, não acredito que terá muitos meses de vida. Talvez, morra algumas horas ou semanas, após dar a luz. Para salvar o seu filho, para que o desgraçado nunca o procurasse, eu deixaria o seu corpo no estado antes de dar a luz e o seu corpo sem vida, daria a um monstro. Quando aquele bastardo encontrasse o seu corpo, pensaria que foi morta por esse monstro e não terá qualquer vestígio que deu a luz. Além disso, ele sabe que nunca conseguiria usar uma Evil Peace em uma anja de grandeza como você. Esse sistema não funciona contra você.

Aiko abraça a si mesmo, se lembrando do sofrimento e do terror vivenciado naquela mansão, para depois acariciar o seu ventre, falando fracamente:

\- Os anjos não podem saber sobre a minha existência, para que assim, não aja o risco de quebrarem o pacto. Ele precisa achar o meu corpo, para parar com a caçada, certo?

\- Sim e sem vestígio que deu a luz. Isso é fundamental.

\- Eu aceito. Vamos fazer o que você disse. Meu filho deve ter a chance de não ser caçado por ele. Se com a minha morte, ele será livre, assim será.

A dragoa suspira e fala, tristemente:

\- Eu lamento tanto, criança... Quem dera que pudesse salvá-la.

Aiko nega com a cabeça e fala, sorrindo, com o rosto umedecido pelas lágrimas:

\- Eu que tenho que agradecer a você. Me tirou do inferno. Vai criar o meu filho. Você me salvou. Não conseguiria sair dali. Você disse Evil Peaces. O que é isso?

A dragoa explica sobre o sistema de Evil Peaces, assim como o de cartas, usadas pelos anjos com a diferença entre eles.

Após explicar, a dragoa fala:

\- Eu estava dormindo, até alguns dias atrás. Agora que penso, eu tive muita sorte ao acordar e estar voando, naquele momento, próximo de você.

\- Não consigo parar de imaginar o que aconteceria comigo, se você não aparecesse. – Aiko fala em um fio de voz, tremendo.

\- Quer comer algo? Gosta de algum prato? – a dragoa pergunta gentilmente.

\- Não tenho um prato favorito e sim, eu gostaria de comer, por favor. Qual o seu nome?

\- Yukihana, a dragoa das neves sagradas da justiça e braço direito de Deus. E você?

\- Aiko. Braço direito de Deus? – ela pergunta surpresa.

\- Sim. Sou especialista em selamentos e era responsável pelos julgamentos e aplicação das penas. Eu o auxiliava nisso. Eu voava no Tenkai, junto com os anjos. Sou especialista em selamentos, também. Inclusive, eu mesmo selei o meu verdadeiro poder.

\- Incrível! Braço direito de Kami-sama! Mas, por que selou o seu verdadeiro poder? É definitivo?

\- Não. Como fui eu que fiz em mim mesma, não. Posso quebrar quando desejar. Mas, nesse mundo, não posso fazer isso.

\- Por quê?

\- Eu vim da fenda dimensional. Inclusive, meu otouto ainda continua voando. Ele sempre foi agitado. Nunca ficaria parado. Eu quis vim para esse mundo há milhões de anos atrás. Porém, para não provocar distorções nesse mundo, eu precisei selar o meu poder. Achei esse mundo interessante, a principio. Conheci Kami-sama, que notou os meus poderes sagrados e me deu o título de dragoa das neves da justiça, me elegendo como o seu braço direito. Meu otouto, conhecido como Great Red, sendo que esse não é o seu nome real, ainda continuava vivendo na fenda dimensional. Ás vezes, eu abro um portal para ir a fenda dimensional para conversar com ele. Há milhões de anos atrás, eles me viam junto do meu otouto e me chamavam de Great White. Na fenda dimensional, podia ficar com o meu poder total. Aqui, isso é inconcebível. O meu elemento base é o oposto do meu otouto. Eu uso neve e consequentemente gelo. Ele usa o fogo. – ela mergulha em recordações – Ele era tão fofinho quando pequeno. Eu adorava pegá-lo no colo. Ele adorava quando eu brincava com ele e adormecia em meu colo. Ele é carente ainda. Preciso visitar ele regularmente. Ele fica deprimido quando demoro em visita-lo. Sempre meu pequeno vermelho.

\- Se arrepende da sua escolha?

\- Não.

Ambas dão as mãos, para depois a dragoa das neves falar:

\- Vou preparar algo para você comer. Já volto, agora, descanse.

A dragoa se retira, enquanto a jovem deitava na cama e fechava os olhos, orando para que não tivesse nenhum pesadelo.

Por meses, as duas convivem como grandes amigas. Yukihana fez um selo na mente de Aiko, para que ela não se lembrasse da violência, a fim de viver os seus últimos meses de vida, sem os pesadelos do tempo que era escrava sexual de Issei.

Conforme se aproximava do momento para dar a luz, Aiko foi se sentindo fraca e no último mês, esteve de cama, sendo que sabia que teria uma menina, pois, a jovem descobriu o sexo do seu bebê, através da dragoa e só se acalmou, após chorar muito, frente a promessa de sua amiga de que a filha não teria o mesmo fim da mãe, além de Yukihana prometer que iria adotar como filha.

Ela contou a Aiko, sobre o fato de que, se ela adotasse a filha dela, a menina herdaria a responsabilidade de Yukihana, no caso, a que não podia executar, mas, ela sim, pelas asas que teria. A dragoa queria ser sincera com a amiga e Aiko aceitou, com a promessa que Issei nunca a pegaria e Yukihana promete que algo assim nunca irá acontecer acalmando a mãe dela que havia murmurado em um misto de surpresa e de felicidade, assim como de orgulho: "Minha filha, guardiã da justiça em nome de Deus. Será como uma super heroína".

Ela havia ficado feliz, pois, era fã de história de super heróis. Os idolatrava.

Naquele instante, ela estava dando a luz, sendo que apertava os lençóis com força, enquanto forçava a passagem do bebê pelo seu canal, com Yukihana sendo auxiliada por servas que ela criou com os seus poderes ao moldar neve e dar uma vida artificial.

Após horas, com Aiko gotejando de suor, a filha dela nasce e após limpar a pequena, entrega para a mãe, que chora emocionada ao ver que os cabelos dela eram alvos e tinha os seus olhos. Aiko chorava de emoção, enquanto a beijava na cabecinha, sendo que começa a sentir os olhos pesados, assim como se sentia fraca, com a sua filha sendo amparada por Yukihana, que deita delicadamente Aiko na cama.

A dragoa concentra os seus poderes na jovem e fala, pesarosamente:

\- Você está morrendo. Preciso usar a minha magia, agora. Qual o nome dela?

\- Yukiko... Eu sempre amei a neve. Viver em um lugar rodeado de neve com você foi maravilhoso. Creio que é hora do adeus. – ela fala sorrindo fracamente, sendo que estava ciente de que não iria sobreviver por muito tempo.

\- Sim, minha amiga.

\- Se um dia eu poder voltar, eu quero ser a sua amiga, de novo. – ela fala com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Eu também gostaria de revê-la, amiga. – a dragoa fala com lágrimas nos olhos.

Aiko segurava Yukiko em seus braços, deitada na cama, acariciando um dos fios do seu bebê, que olhava para a genitora, em cujos olhos havia apenas amor para com a sua filha, enquanto a dragoa se afastava e usava círculos mágicos embaixo da jovem, nos lados e em cima. Aiko fala com a voz fraca, mas, sem deixar de sorrir para a filha:

\- A mamãe sempre vai estar com você, meu amor. Eu amo você, minha filha. Perdoe a mamãe por não poder estar com você.

Então, ela começa a fechar os olhos, desejando ardentemente poder estar com a sua filha. Era um desejo ardoroso, vindo do fundo do seu coração, enquanto que a dragoa terminava de usar a sua magia, chorando, falando em pensamento:

" _Adeus, minha amiga e prometo que vou cuidar da sua filha. É uma promessa."_

Então, o corpo de Aiko brilha e uma esfera de luz alva, sai da anja, para a filha, entrando no corpinho da mesma, provocando o surgimento de três pares de asas. Uma de anjo, só que translucidas e brilhantes, outra de anjo caído, por causa da influência do sangue do genitor, uma de akuma e outra de dragão vermelho, com Yukihana decidindo fazer o ritual para transformar o corpo da pequena em dragão, sabendo que ela ganharia um novo par de asas, iguais aos dela e faria o ritual mais tarde, para torna-la sua filha, a transformando em um Half Dragon (meio dragão).

Então, ao terminar o ritual, sendo que chorava por perder a sua amiga, pega a pequena e a leva para o berço que Aiko montou por si mesma, sendo que também havia decorado o quarto de sua filha, se divertindo, com a dragoa ajudando.

Após deitar a pequena no berço, ela vai até o quarto e usa outro encantamento, para fazer o corpo dela voltar ao estado em que a encontrou, sem a criança em seu ventre, para depois pegar o corpo e voar dali, sabendo o local que deveria deixa-la, mostrando que ela até tentou fugir, mas, não conseguiu e como não havia traços de que ela deu a luz, Issei pensaria que ela sofreu um aborto natural, meses antes de morrer, sendo que removeu, também, quaisquer odores estranhos do corpo da jovem.

Após deixar o corpo dela, sendo que estava na forma humana, ela estimula um dos monstros daquele local a atacar o corpo de Aiko, enquanto se afastava dali.

Após algumas horas, Issei, que havia ordenado as suas servas mais fieis que a procurassem, sem levantar suspeita de outros akumas, aparece em um circulo mágico ao lado do corpo de Aiko:

\- Pelo visto, essa desgraçada morreu.

Então, ele pega o corpo dela com vários cortes e marcas de dentes, como se estivesse carregado lixo e a leva até um médico que estava sobre controle mental dele para examinar o corpo dela em busca de algum sinal que ela deu a luz, torcendo para que isso não tivesse acontecido, pois, só traria dor de cabeça a ele.

Após algumas horas, o médico fala que não há sinais de que ela deu a luz, já que o colo do fêmur não mostrava indícios da passagem de um bebê e que ela deve ter tido um aborto natural.

Issei se recorda de onde a encontrou e acredita que seja possível, em virtude do stress que o corpo dela teve que lidar.

\- Pelo menos isso. Eu pensava que teria que me livrar do bastardo, também. Se bem, que não posso ficar feliz, pois, eu perdi o meu brinquedo preferido. – ele fala irado, torcendo os punhos, removendo a coleira dela.

Então, se afasta, mas, não sem antes implodir o local ao encontrar os tubos contendo gás, embaixo da clínica, provocando uma explosão imensa, enquanto sumia em um circulo mágico, decidindo que iria relaxar com algumas de suas escravas.


	3. A fúria de um dragão

**Notas da Autora**

Após anos de treinos insanos, Yukiko...

Todos ficam surpresos, quando...

 **Capítulo 3 - A fúria de um dragão**

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, na mansão de Yukihana, a mesma terminava o ritual para transformá-la em sua filha, preservando o pulmão de fogo e asas de dragão vermelhas herdadas de Issei, com a mesma adquirindo um novo pulmão de neve e gelo, sendo de propriedades sagradas, também, assim como as asas alvas dela e a cauda de uma dragoa da neve, que tinha um porrete potente na ponta, que podia quebrar ossos de dragão.

Durante vários anos, Yukiko treinou arduamente, muitas vezes ficou próxima da exaustão total, sendo que Yukihana era exigente, assim como os amigos dela que aceitaram treiná-la escondido, sendo que teve diversos treinamentos. A sua meta era ser poderosa, pois, só assim poderia vencer o bastardo do seu doador de sêmen.

Após seis anos, olhava maravilhada para seus poderes, sendo que Yukihana a levou até a fenda dimensional algumas vezes para treinar e para que a dragoa pudesse usar cem por cento do seu poder, já que era irmã mais velha do Great Red. Ela mesmo selou o seu poder, pois, se fosse para aquele mundo, sem selar o seu poder, assim como diminuir o seu tamanho, provocaria graves distorções.

Lá, na fenda dimensional, ela podia usar cem por cento do seu poder, obrigando Yukiko a lutar arduamente. Quanto mais poderoso o adversário, mais ela era obrigada a romper os seus limites.

Sentindo-se preparada, ela sai, sendo que a mãe dela entrega um item, falando para usar no momento certo. Era uma joia negra, sendo possível ver estrelas no mesmo, deixando a jovem boquiaberta.

Yukiko usava um haori, gi e hakama confeccionado com pelos de dragão, no caso de Yukihana, que escovou todo o seu pelo e reuniu o suficiente para uma roupa, que também era uma armadura, maleável.

Após o treinamento, sendo que através de magia, ela conseguiu descobrir quem matou a sua mãe, assim como soube o que aconteceu com ela, somente havia um culpado. Issei Hyoudou, o quinto Maou e ele era a sua presa. Frente a esse pensamento, ela sorriu, enquanto se afastava da mansão de sua mãe adotiva que olhava orgulhosa para ela.

Afinal, ela foi capaz de aguentar a batalha por um tempo considerável contra ela, usando cem por cento do seu poder, na fenda dimensional, que sempre exigia mais do corpo dela, ampliando assim o treinamento. Yukiko, inclusive, treinou com Genkai, que apesar de ter milênios de vida, ainda estava viva e podia controlar a sua idade ao usar o ki do planeta, moldando-o. Ela sempre se mantinha jovem, na idade em que estava no auge dos seus poderes. Yukiko também treinou com um mestre do kenjutsu, já que recebeu uma espada feita com o canino de Yukihana e que somente aceitava o toque de Yukiko. O nome dele era Kenshin. Ela também treinou com o mestre de Sun Wukong, que tinha a aparência humanoide, só que os pelos eram castanhos sangue, com exceção do tórax e do pescoço, sendo uma constituição que lembrava o de um macaco. Os cabelos eram negros e os seus olhos eram dourados. Se chamava Son Goku e era um daiyoukai milenar, vivo há incontáveis milênios. Ele vivia em uma montanha alta e inacessível aos homens. Era tido como um sennin virtuoso.

Yukiko perdeu a conta das vezes que teve parte de seus ossos quebrados e de sua pele ferida, assim como dos momentos que chegou perto da morte e das vezes que teve que usar cada fibra de seu corpo para se erguer. Todos eles eram exigentes, assim como Yukihana.

Yukiko não era obrigada a passar por tais níveis de treinamento. Ela podia escolher passar ou não. Ela escolheu prosseguir nos treinos, pois, a jovem não conseguiria viver em paz, senão pudesse se vingar de sua amada mãe, Aiko. Era inconcebível a ela deixar um monstro desses incólume, sendo que ela precisa libertar as outras que estavam presas. Ela precisava de poder. Muito poder.

Afinal, ele era poderoso, ainda mais com a forma Diablo, usando Cardinal Crimson Promotion, possuindo, atualmente, o nível de um Maou.

Ela havia estudado a sua presa ao conseguir acessar um espelho que concedia a aquele que despejasse um nível de poder de um dragão celestial, de uma só vez nele, quaisquer recordações que ele queria ver, inclusive de outros seres e pessoas. Ela havia se focado nas técnicas mais forte dele. Diabolos Dragon e Cardinal Crimson Promotion, além de ter estudado o Divine Diving que ele possuí, ao ter roubado a técnica de Vali. Ela conseguiu gravar as imagens das lutas usando essa técnica, sendo as que mais exigiram dele, assim como conseguiu ter acesso aos Rating gamers que ele participava como King, já que tinha a sua realeza ou como Yukiko preferia chamar, escravos. Ela odiava o sistema de realeza, pois, achava a palavra realeza, uma forma de romantizar um sistema de escravidão.

Afinal, os membros da realeza podiam ser trocados por outros e eram sempre tratados nas trocas como peças. O King tinha o corpo, a alma e a mente de seu escravo, que poderia ser obrigado a se mudar e se curvar a um novo dono, caso fosse trocado, como uma mercadoria e para Yukiko só havia um sistema que permitia troca de seres vivos com inteligência e era a escravidão. Escravos eram vendidos ou trocados. Os membros da realeza não tinham direito. Tinham que cumprir as ordens de seus mestres e mesmo que os seus mestres os tratassem como amigos ou membros de sua família, para os demais, eles seriam apenas propriedade. Seriam objetos. Seriam escravos. Eram assim que eram vistos, inclusive Grayfia. Ao olharem para ela, muitos avistavam apenas uma escrava e não esposa de Sirzechs Lucifer.

Mas, ninguém seria louco de ousar usar essa palavra em relação a ela. Apenas pensavam.

Yukiko sentia ódio e nojo do sistema de escravidão, não usando a palavra romantizada Realeza.

Naquele instante, ela caminhava até a mansão de Issei, ocultando os seus poderes, enquanto usava uma capa comprida bege. Cada passo que dava a sua raiva aumentava, exponencialmente. Na luta, quanto mais sentimentos fortes ela tivesse, maior o seu poder, que era influenciado pelos seus sentimentos. A sua fiel espada estava em sua cintura. Ela já havia traçado um plano. Ela precisava mostrar o porão a todos e parecia que o destino estava ao seu favor.

Afinal, Issei estava dando uma festa na sua mansão.

Ao dar o primeiro passo rumo a mansão, sorri, pois, havia identificado a guarda formada por akumas, anjos e anjos caídos.

Afinal, os líderes das facções estavam ali, também.

Antes que pensassem em ataca-la, ela faz surgir milhares de círculos mágicos gelados que liberam uma névoa. Em um piscar de olhos, todos são congelados. Mas, era um congelamento feito com gelo azul que não matava. Apenas curava ou selava. Ela os selou e então, ela abre todas as suas asas e voa. O gelo azul não matava e podia ser usado para a cura. Já, o branco, matava.

Na festa, todos ficam alarmados ao verem que caíam esquifes de gelo do céu e que eram azuis. Inicialmente, pensaram que eram pedaços de gelos, mas, ao olharem mais atentamente, viam que eram os soldados e escolta que estavam defendendo a área e que estavam nos esquifes, com eles ficando estarrecidos ao sentir que ainda estavam vivos.

Então, uma explosão no teto abala a festa e antes que alguém fizesse algo, surge um vento gélido violento, que acabou quebrando as paredes.

Todos saíram, sendo que voavam, para depois, surgir um círculo mágico imenso, envolvendo metade da construção e depois mais círculos no alto, sendo criados a uma velocidade insana. Tudo ocorria em menos de um minuto e com os anos de paz, sem grandes acontecimentos, eles demoraram para reagir.

Metade da construção desaparece junto com o círculo, apenas para eles ressurgirem atrás dela, despejando a metade que faltava em uma área adjacente a mão, atrás dela.

Então, todos ficam estarrecidos ao verem que ela abriu o porão e que havia garotas nuas, acorrentadas, chorando, sendo visíveis as marcas de violência em seus corpos.

\- Eis o segredo de Issei Hyoudou, o quinto Maou. Ao mesmo tempo em que tinha o harém na parte de cima, composto por mulheres ávidas para satisfazê-lo, ele tinha escravas sexuais sendo estupradas no porão e Rias Gremory, sabia disso. Vejam a face dela.

Todos olham e percebem que ela não parecia surpresa, enquanto que Issei exclamava:

\- Quem é você desgraçada?

\- Ora, não reconhece a filha de uma de suas escravas sexuais, que aliais, era uma anja lendária. Vejam a prova.

Nisso, ela tira seu manto e revela as suas asas, com eles ficando boquiabertos. As asas de anjo dela eram cristalinas e brilhavam. Ela também tinha asas de akuma, de anjo caído, um par semelhante ao de Ddraig e outro alvo de penas, sendo que sentiam o poder sagrado naquelas asas.

\- Me chamo Yukiko e vim estraçalhar você, seu bastardo! Quanto aos guardas, vou libertá-los, após terminar o que vim fazer aqui.

Então, ela joga a esfera negra no alto e Azazel fica estarrecido ao identificar:

\- Não pode ser! É...!

Nisso, surge uma barreira como um domo enorme que os joga para todos os lados, com exceção dela e de Issei. Era um domo gigantesco, que impediria as pessoas do lado de fora, de tentarem entrar. Yukiko não iria permitir que ninguém interrompesse a luta dela. O seu ódio e raiva, ampliavam os seus poderes, enquanto que usava boost, sem pronunciar. Se ela desejasse, poderia aumentar seu poder de forma explosiva por algum tempo.

Yukiko se concentra e faz surgir uma cauda draconiana, assim como as suas garras e caninos crescem, enquanto uma fina camada de pelos envolvia o seu corpo, com uma névoa congelante a envolvendo, exalada pelos seus portos, nariz e boca.

Então, para a surpresa de todos, o conselho de akumas antigos, sendo que todos estavam na festa, são puxados abruptamente por correntes de gelo e ao entrarem no domo imenso, que era uma barreira, eles são congelados, sumariamente.

Os demais Maous comemoram, internamente, pois, se ela os matasse, eles poderiam, enfim, acabar com o sistema de realeza e o sistema de servidão de famílias. Para Sirzechs, significava que a sua amada Grayfia, poderia ser esposa em tempo integral e não mais nas folgas, como foi decisão do conselho de akumas antigos, que só permitiram que ela agisse como esposa dele, nas folgas, após ela ficar grávida. No resto do tempo, se ela não agisse como serva, seria punida por eles e perderia o direito de agir como esposa nos dias de folga.

\- Estava quase me esquecendo desses bastardos.

Longe dali, através de um círculo mágico, Yukihana e os mestres dela, que lhe treinaram desde criança, observam ela, enquanto comiam pipoca.

Afinal, estavam ansiosos para ver o massacre.

Então, eles notaram a preocupação de Yukihana e Genkai fala:

\- Aquele bastardo não treinou por anos. Afinal, ficou tão poderoso, que mais ninguém se tornou um desafio a ele. Será a primeira vez, em anos, que fica de frente a uma adversária poderosa. Eu só espero que ela se lembre de que somente pode mata-lo, após humilha-lo demais. Além disso, as técnicas pervertidas dele, não irão funcionar nela.

\- Mesmo assim, só vou ficar aliviada, após ela vencer. Além disso, não se esqueçam. Há muitos em volta dela com um nível de poder considerável. Como vão reagir frente a descoberta? Não sabemos. Ela é poderosa, mas, são muitos.

\- Sun Wukong está lá. Ele não é injusto. Eu conheço o meu ex-discípulo. Ele ira apoiar o ato dela, pois, ela sofreu e ele é um monstro. Ele nunca deixaria a injustiça reinar. Afinal, é o Grande lutador vitorioso de Buda. Ao me superar, ele agradeceu tudo o que fiz por ele. Além disso, qualquer coisa, nós iremos salvá-la.

Yukihana coloca a mão em seu peito, enquanto olhava preocupada para a sua filha.


	4. O fim de Yami Issei, justiça e libertaçã

**Notas da Autora**

Yukiko, enfim...

No Submundo, ocorre...

Vali fica surpreso quando...

Os seres nas Sacraed Gears...

A cena final, onde aparece Demingra, no final, ocorre em "Imperatriz da Neve carmesim". A história continua na fanfiction "Imperatriz da Neve Carmesim"

 **Capítulo 4 - O fim de Yami Issei, justiça e libertação**

— Sua bastarda! Vou erradicar a sua existência! Sua vagabunda!

\- Eu garanto que irei fazer você pagar por tudo o que fez, desgraçado!

Enquanto isso, sobre administração de Sairaorg e Sona, as mulheres são retiradas e cobertas, enquanto são encaminhadas para tratamento. Todos os akumas descentes estavam revoltados com Issei, os anjos estavam indignados e os anjos caídos estavam irados. Enfim, todos que eram íntegros, acharam o que ele fez revoltante e se Yukiko não tivesse a cabeça ele, eles a teriam.

\- Saiba que não terá a mínima chance contra mim. Nenhuma mulher pode me vencer! – ele fala concentrando o poder de sua Boosted Gear e depois, falando malignamente, em um tom de luxúria – Farei você conhecer o tratamento que dou as mulheres.

Yukiko apenas arqueia o cenho, enquanto ele avançava, sendo que meramente se deixa atingir, com o selo surgindo nela, sendo que Issei se afasta e se concentra, concentrando seu poder.

\- Tome isso! Dress Break!

A joia da luva brilha, mas, não acontece nada com as roupas dela, que apenas rosnava, sendo possível ouvir um rosnado que gelava o sangue deles.

— Mas, como?!

— Patético... a sua única forma de ganhar de uma mulher é fazer ela passar vergonha e assim, nocauteá-la? Isso só mostra o quanto é fraco e desprezível.

— Sua bastarda! Bilingual!

" _Seios... falem comigo. O que el que pretende."_

Ele imagina como os seios dela são e fica estarrecido ao ver que a técnica não funcionava, sendo que Yukiko fala friamente:

— Não acha, estranho, o fato de que eu não o tenha atacado ainda?

Dentro da Manopla, Ddraig estava imensamente feliz e ansiava que alguém acabasse com Issei. Não suportava mais o que ele fazia a inúmeros inocentes. O dragão celestial da dominação não suportava mais assistir a tamanha perversidade, sem poder fazer nada.

 _"Droga! Nunca quis ter filhos e inclusive, protelei com a Rias, apenas para não aguentar esses seres imundos! O pior é que fiz tudo para evitar ter um mando de nojentos e justamente surge uma filha bastarda que destrói tudo o que construir! Maldita!"_

\- Ddraig!

\- Welsh Dragon Over Booster. Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker. – o dragão fala desanimado.

Issei convoca a sua armadura vermelha de escamas, para depois começar a entoar o cântico, concentrando o seu poder, com a voz da Boosted Gear se tornando uma amálgama de vozes de Issei, Ddraig e Ophis, com as vozes deles se alternando:

\- Ò Dragão Vermelho carmesim que mora dentro de mim, desperte de seu domínio. – Ddraig fala, desanimado.

\- Ò Dragão Celestial Carmesim que possuo em mim, se levante para se tornar um Rei. – Issei fala.

\- Ò Deus negro do infinito. – a voz de Ophis é ouvida.

\- Ò glorioso Deus Vermelho dos Sonhos. – a voz de Issei é ouvida.

Então, a voz deles é ouvida, nas últimas duas linhas do canto:

\- Vigiem sobre a existência proibida que nos iremos nos tornar, transcendendo os limites.

\- Vamos dançar de forma radiante dentro do inferno!

\- Diablos! Dragon Infinity Drive! – Issei exclama.

Uma onda de poder preenche o local, fazendo todos se afastarem, sendo que a armadura tornou-se orgânica, por assim dizer, mudando a forma da armadura, assim como a cor dela, que mudou de puro carmesim para uma mistura de carmesim e preto, ao mesmo tempo em que ganhou um total de duas asas, cada uma contendo um canhão, juntamente com o surgimento de outras seis asas. Dois dos canhões estão sobre os seus ombros e os outros dois estão sob seus braços.

\- Vou destruir você, sua bastarda! E saiba que farei lentamente! – ele exclama dentro da armadura.

— Nem em sonho, conseguirá fazer isso, desgraçado. Vou quebrar todos os meus selos de restrição de poder!

Ela recita algumas palavras e se concentra, fazendo os selos circulares que a circundavam desaparecerem e depois, surge uma luva dourada na mão dela, com uma joia azul no dorso e uma voz surge de dentro da mesma, falando melodiosamente:

\- Até que enfim vai destruir esse bastardo! Não me importo de perder a chamada da novela, se vai eliminar esse desgraçado. Estará fazendo um favor ao mundo, amiga!

\- Obrigada, Kin-chan. Vamos!

\- Balanced Breaker! Heavenly sovereign of all serpents (Soberana celestial de todas as serpentes)! – Kinkiba fala.

Então, o corpo é revestido com uma armadura dourada, inclusive com um elmo fechado. A armadura cobria todo o seu corpo. Surgem asas de dragão alvo, assim como de anjo, de akuma, de anjo caído e asas de dragão vermelho easas douradas por parte de Kinkiba, em um total de seis pares, formando doze asas, que são cobertas por uma proteção dourada, assim como a cauda que ela invocou.

\- Vejo que tem uma Sacraed gear. Mas, isso não será o suficiente, desgraçada, mesmo que tenha doze asas!

Gabriel, um dos expectadores, através da teve, no Tenkai, comenta surpresa:

\- Kinkiba? Então, essa é a primeira usuária dela?

De volta a luta, Issei exclama, concentrando o seu poder:

— Dividing Wyvern Fairy!

Ele cria pequenos dragões das joias de sua armadura e ele conseguiu alterá-los para que pudessem usar os poderes do Imperador dragão branco e Imperador dragão vermelho, sendo que antes só podiam usar os poderes do Imperador dragão branco, o Divide e o Reflect. Os brancos usam Divide e Reflect, assim como os vermelhos impulsionavam e transferiam poder.

Issei planeja usá-los para dividir o poder dela e para aumentar o seu.

Então, em um piscar de olhos, tão rápido que Issei não pode detectar, ela destrói todos os brancos e vermelhos ao usar a sua cauda comprida com um porrete na ponta da cauda, capaz de quebrar ossos de dragão e que se movimenta rápido demais para ser detectado, com ela os quebrando, fazendo-os desaparecer.

Eles tentaram usar Divide, porém, a cauda era comprida e não há como diminuir a consistência de um osso. O porrete era formado de substâncias orgânicas e não poder. Mesmo que tenham tentado diminuir o poder da cauda, era carne. Algo biológico, assim como os músculos e tendões.

— Isso é impossível...

Ela faz a cauda ficar enrolada em volta dela, dando três voltas, sendo que fala:

— De fato, poderiam dividir o meu poder. Mas, se chegassem perto. Além disso, a minha cauda é feita de carne, músculos, tendões e ossos. O porrete é uma substância orgânica e pode quebrar ossos de dragões. Julgando pelas cores e que existem dois dragões celestiais, julguei que os brancos continham o poder do Imperador dragão branco e os vermelhos, o poder do Imperador dragão vermelho. Qualquer criança de quatro anos faria essa associação. Eu estudei o poder de ambos os dragões celestiais, assim como as suas lutas e técnicas.

\- Como ousa! Vou ensinar a você uma lição. Irá se arrepender do dia em que nasceu! Se é um dragão, eu vou cortá-la ao meio! Blade! Ascalon!

Nisso, surge a espada nas mãos de Issei e ele avança contra ela com um sorriso maligno no rosto, enquanto que Yukiko estreitava os olhos.

Yukiko surpreende todos, quando segura Ascalon, entre as palmas das mãos, sendo que Issei tentou atacá-la com um golpe vertical.

Ela parou como senão fosse nada, sendo que o corpo dela brilha, sendo possível ver uma névoa alva em volta dela, sendo que muitos avistam neve, com a mesma baixando a espada para desespero de Issei, para depois quebrar a Half Dragon quebrar a lâmina ao concentrar o seu poder nos braços, usando a sua raiva para aumentar seus poderes, já que os seus poderes podiam ser aumentados de acordo com os seus sentimentos. Quanto mais intenso, mais poderosa ela ficava.

Então, ela usa senjutsu, na forma de toku e dá um golpe forte em Issei, o atirando para trás, com o mesmo ficando estarrecido ao ver que a armadura dele trincou no ponto em que o punho dela o tocou e murmura incrédulo:

\- Impossível... – ele ergue o rosto – bastarda! Vou te destruir por completo, quando colocar as minhas mãos em você!

\- Nunca conseguirá colocar!

\- Se eu fosse você, não falaria dessa forma, bastarda. – ele fala malignamente. - Blazing Inferno of Scorching Flames! – Issei exclama.

As chamas finais que podiam incinerar qualquer coisa e que quando lançadas, nunca se encerravam, estavam indo em direção a jovem, sendo que podiam incinerar almas e mesmo Deuses até as cinzas dentro destas chamas. Issei havia desbloqueado tal poder, após a segunda Dragon Deification.

Yukiko se concentra e surge uma nevasca intensa em torno dela, com vários círculos mágicos, com ela murmurando palavras desde os tempos antigos, sendo que ela parecia aumentar seu poder em um método similar ao Boost de Issei.

Quando as chamas avançam nela, os seus orbes azuis brilham e ela ganha feições draconianas, por alguns momentos, se assemelhando a um dragão pequeno.

Então, ela abre a boca e passa a devorar as chamas, sobre o olhar estarrecido de todos, sendo que após vários minutos, as chamas foram totalmente devoradas. Os selos mágicos reluziam, sendo que ela brilha lentamente, para depois a nevasca cessar, sendo que desapareceu em contato com o corpo dela, que olha sorrindo de canto ao ver a face aturdida de todos.

— Ataque de chamas não funcionam em mim. Claro que essas chamas precisam ser devoradas com cuidado, por causa de suas peculiaridades. Por isso, os selos mágicos e a nevasca. Saiba que não é a primeira vez que devoro chamas. Tenho um pulmão dedicado as chamas. Herdei de você. Não acha que é irônico?

\- Droga! Não acredito que o meu poder de boost e minha capacidade de chamas estão, também, com essa bastarda miserável!

Yukiko se concentra e exclama:

\- Blazing Inferno of Scorching Flames!

Uma tormenta de chamas devastadoras sai de sua boca em direção a Issei, que é obrigado a usar a mesma técnica, para que ambas se anulassem, sendo que todos estavam a uma distância segura, para que as chamas que caíram no chão, não pegassem eles, enquanto todos agiam em conjunto para apaga-la, usando centenas de selos, até que Yukiko devora as chamas, fazendo todos ficarem aliviados.

Issei começa a concentra o seu poder e Yukiko, estreitando os olhos, sem se abalar, fala:

\- Recomendo fugirem daqui. Agora!

Então, com todos fugindo, ela se concentra e fala, com as vozes dela e de Kinkiba, se alterando:

\- Ò serpente dourada do destino que habita dentro de mim. – Yukiko fala.

\- Me levantarei do sonho e conquistarei o conhecimento. – Kinkiba fala.

\- Trarei a luz da verdade e da sabedoria. – Yukiko fala.

\- Subjugarei as paixões e trarei a racionalidade! – Kinkiba e Yukiko falam juntos - Reequip (reequipar)! Heavenly cannon (Canhão celestial)!

Então, a luva dela brilha e surge um canhão portátil imenso com detalhes de uma cobra dourada enrolada, sendo que o canhão era prateado com tons de dourado.

\- Summon (invocar)! Golden serpent (serpente dourada)! Heavenly sovereign of all serpents (Soberana celestial de todas as serpentes)! – Yukiko e Kinkiba exclamam juntas.

Nisso, uma serpente gigantesca sai em direção ao céu, para depois girar o seu corpo, se convertendo em poder, diminuindo o seu tamanho e passando a envolver a jovem, desaparecendo em um brilho, enquanto entrava no canhão que brilhava absurdamente.

Enquanto isso, em vez de "Boost", a Boosted Gear de Issei anuncia:

— D∞D!

Issei direciona o poder do infinito de Ophis, para os seus canhões, permitindo assim que ele concentre os seus poderes, exclamando:

— Infinity Blaster!

Uma explosão de aura poderosa, usando o poder de Ophis para os quatro canhões armazenados nas asas da armadura, libera o ataque que obliterava tudo em seu caminho.

Então, Yukiko concentra seus poderes e exclama:

\- Heavenly cannon (Canhão celestial)! Destroy the target (destrua o alvo)!

Um símbolo mágico dourado de alvo surge no golpe avassalador de Issei em sua direção, obliterando tudo em seu caminho, sendo que o alvo não estava centralizado e sim, lateralmente, pois, não queria mata-lo, ainda. A morte era pouco para ele e Issei precisava sofrer.

Então, ela concentra o seu poder e dispara o canhão.

O encontro dos dois ataques gera uma explosão gigantesca que sacode o local, fazendo todos se agacharem, sendo que após a luz intensa, Issei, arfante, começando a sentir o efeito do uso da técnica, fica estarrecido quando vê Yukiko, pousando na frente dele.

Rapidamente, ela pega uma espécie de semente e força Issei a comer, sendo que ele já estava sentindo as dores lacerantes por usar a técnica.

Todos ficam estarrecidos ao verem ele se recuperar, sendo que antes que se levantasse confuso, Yukiko conjura selos sobre ele, que está imobilizado e mesmo assim, demonstrava em seu olhar o mais profundo desejo de erradica-la.

\- Vou me vingar, bastardo. Pagará pelos sofrimentos dos inocentes, inclusive da minha própria mãe. Treinei a minha vida inteira e passei pelo inferno, chegando várias vezes a beira da morte, apenas para conseguir ter poder e assim, destruí-lo. Kin-chan, volte a ver a novela. Não é recomendável você ver tanta brutalidade.

\- Sim. Mas, se precisar de ajuda, me chame, por favor.

\- Sim, minha amiga.

Então, a armadura é desfeita e a luva desaparece, sendo que surge um brilho em forma de serpente alada que desaparece no ar, acenando com a cauda.

\- Podemos começar? – ela pergunta malignamente – Se você acha que pode ser infernal, eu posso ser muito pior. Acredite. Eu contei, rapidamente, quantas inocentes, você tinha presas em celas e contando com a minha mãe, sendo que essa eu conto como dezoito. Afinal, é a minha mãe e tenho um corpo de dezoito anos. Portanto, dá um total de cem vezes. Ah! Também me esqueci de falar que um dos selos que coloquei em você, amplia a sua dor, a dobrando. Legal, né?

Então, com Issei imobilizado e uma barreira tão forte que ninguém conseguia quebrar, ela começa a quebrar um ossinho de Issei por vez, começando com os carpos, assim como com os do pé, sendo que encostou as suas asas alvas e quase translucidas nele, o queimando, com o mesmo gritando de dor e desespero, sendo que dura muito tempo, até ela quebra todos os ossinhos dele, assim como rompe tendões, surgindo inúmeras fraturas expostas, com a pele e músculos sendo rompidos, até que termina, usando um selo na cabeça de Issei para deixa-lo consciente, não permitindo que mergulhe na inconsciência pela dor extrema, sendo que em seguida arrancar os cabelos dele, assim como rasga a sua pele, descolando a epiderme de seus músculos, chegando ao limiar dele morrer.

Então, antes que ele morresse, ela invoca neves azuis que o curam, para ela recomeçar tudo de novo, sendo que faz isso por várias horas, consecutivas, no total de cem vezes, com Issei sendo curado, apenas para o processo ser repetido, até que ela fala, o curando pela última vez.

\- Sabe, eu desenvolvi uma técnica final para bastardos como você. Você sabia que um corpo humano, possuí, em média, noventa e sete mil quilômetros de veias, artérias e vasos capilares e se fôssemos alinhar, elas dariam duas voltas e meia em torno da Terra?

Issei arregala os olhos, assim como todos os outros que assistiam.

Há dezenas de quilômetros dali, os senseis de Yukiko e a sua mãe adotiva, sentiam muito orgulho dela e confessavam que estavam curiosos com a técnica dela, notando que ela estava adorando ver o terror estampado no rosto de Issei e dos outros.

De volta ao local, a Half Dragon fala:

\- Acredite. A dor que você sentiu nessas sessões, não pode ser comparada ao que vai sentir agora, bastardo. Você sentirá a dor e depois a morte, lentamente, o envolvendo. Você vai sentir que está sendo queimado de dentro para fora, enquanto está impotente.

Ela se concentra e exclama ao surgir um selo mágico na frente dela. Issei queria gritar, mas, estava imobilizado.

\- Satsubatsu Mugura (殺伐葎 - Vinhas sanguinárias)!

Então, espécies de vinhas negras finíssimas, criadas por magia, entram pela pele dele, sendo visível o sofrimento em seu corpo, sendo que ela desfaz o selo que o mantinha paralisado e ele começa a se contorcer, gritando, tentando rasgar a sua pele em puro desespero, até que ela cria algemas douradas, através de selos mágicos, retendo as mãos dele no chão. Ele se debatia e se contorcia, além de gritar em agonia, com a sua garganta ficando em carne viva, sendo que dura várias horas, para depois, quase morrendo, ao terminar, ela murmurar palavras, com as vinhas forçando a sua saída em um grande volume de uma só vez, estraçalhando pedaços dele, começando pelas extremidades, sendo de forma bem lenta e lacerante, com as vinhas forçando a sua saída. Ela toma cuidado de fazer tudo sem atingir nenhum órgão vital, até que começa a pegar órgãos, cuja destruição não provocaria a morte iminente. O coração, claro, foi o último, assim como o cérebro, com ela fazendo surgir uma explosão no mesmo, quando as vinhas saem, fazendo surgir jorros de sangue, sendo que o gramado já estava tingindo de sangue.

Tal cena deixa todos sem palavras, sendo que estão chocados demais para processarem qualquer coisa, até que, Yukiko, se transforma em um dragão das neves imenso e colossal, com todas as suas asas, além daquelas típicas de um dragão neve, com o seu tamanho rivalizando com o do Great Red, graças ao fato de ter, na verdade, mais de quatrocentos anos, graças ao treinamento em dimensões especiais. Um dia era o equivalente a cinco anos.

Ela congela o corpo de Issei e depois o esmigalha, sendo que ela faz um movimento com as patas e o corpo dele se torna névoa, se dispersando no ar, para que ninguém tentasse trazê-lo de volta.

Então, ela abre as suas asas e se vira para Rias, falando:

\- Você sabia de tudo e não fez nada. Acho justo que sinta toda a dor e sofrimento dos inocentes aprisionados por ele.

Então, surgem inúmeros selos mágicos em volta dela, sendo que espécie de descargas elétricas entram no cérebro dela, enquanto Yukiko fechava os olhos e se concentrava, murmurando palavras a muito esquecidas, fazendo Rias cair no chão, depois de ficar de quatro, enquanto arfava.

Yukiko fala com a voz maligna:

\- Como saberá o que é sonho e o que é realidade? Saiba que isso não se irá se refletir apenas quando dorme e será para sempre.

Então, usando a sua cauda, antes que as pessoas pudessem perceber, ela arrasta para dentro da barreira instransponível, Zeoticus e Venelana Gremory, assim como Lorde e Lady Phenex, enquanto que para todos surgiam pequenos círculos mágicos, com Yukiko murmurando palavras irreconhecíveis e usando fórmulas cabalísticas. Deles, saíram dados que implicavam que os quatro que ela pegou estavam em conluio com Rivezim e o grupo de traidores, os akumas antigos, no golpe contra os Yondai Maous e ao pacto. O relatório contava também como Cao Cao e os outros tiveram acesso as Lágrimas de fênix.

Afinal, os preços eram absurdamente caros no Mercado Negro. Eles ganharam lágrimas através dos pais da Ravel e Zeoticus e Venelana os auxiliavam na remessa, juntamente com o seu marido.

Eles tentam lutar, mas, ela usa selos de contenção neles, sendo que é uma formula mágica absurdamente complexa e começa a tortura-los, tal como Issei, uma vez, os curando em seguida, para depois usar as vinhas demoníacas, uma para cada um, com os selos na mente deles para que não enlouquecessem, sendo que havia um selo para dobrar a dor que sentiam, até que os mata da mesma forma, para ninguém trazê-los de volta a vida.

Então, ela brilha intensamente e invoca um círculo mágico de transporte, sendo que o olhar dela e de Vali se encontram, com ela corando, sendo o mesmo para ele, para depois ela desaparecer em um círculo mágico de transporte, mas, não sem antes falar para Vali:

\- Trarei o seu pai e os outros de volta. Você merece.

O Hakuryuukou fica estarrecido, para depois demonstrar um semblante emocionado.

Os guardas, outrora congelados no gelo da vida que curava e não matava, foram libertados, sendo que os antigos akumas estavam mortos, de tal forma, que não podiam ser ressuscitados, sendo que nos documentos que Yukiko entregou, havia provas da participação deles, junto de Rivezim, no golpe de anos atrás.

Longe dali, ela se posiciona atrás do círculo mágico que selava todos em uma dimensão a parte, enquanto enfrentavam Trihexa.

Nisso Yukihana e seus senseis surgem, fazendo Yukiko sorrir, com a mãe adotiva desta se aproximando e começando a recitar palavras antigas, enquanto as patas brilhavam, com ela fazendo movimentos no ar, compenetrada, como se mexesse em algo, até que abre um portal para eles passarem.

Dentro do selo, parecia que estavam dentro de um universo e eles avistam os outros enfrentando Trihexa, combinando os seus poderes.

Então, todos ficam surpresos quando ouvem:

\- Balanced Breaker! Heavenly sovereign of all serpents (Soberana celestial de todas as serpentes)!

Então, o corpo de Yukiko é revestido com uma armadura dourada, inclusive com um elmo fechado. A armadura cobria todo o corpo.

\- Ò serpente dourada do destino que habita dentro de mim. – Yukiko fala.

\- Me levantarei do sonho e conquistarei o conhecimento. – Kinkiba fala.

\- Trarei a luz da verdade e da sabedoria. – Yukiko fala.

\- Subjugarei as paixões e trarei a racionalidade! – Kinkiba e Yukiko falam juntos

\- Reequip (reequipar)! Spear of Paradise (lança do Paraíso)!

Então, a luva dela brilha e surge uma lança imensa com detalhes de uma cobra dourada enrolada, sendo que a lança é prateada com tons de dourado.

\- Summon (invocar)! Golden serpent (serpente dourada)! Heavenly sovereign of all serpents (Soberana celestial de todas as serpents)!

Nisso, uma serpente gigantesca sai em direção ao céu daquele espaço, para depois girar o seu corpo, se convertendo em poder, diminuindo o seu tamanho e passando a envolver a jovem, desaparecendo em um brilho, enquanto entrava na lança que brilhava absurdamente.

Então, todos se viram, inclusive Trihexa, a tempo de ver a outra dragoa alva das neves, duas vezes maior que Great Red, ao quebrar um selo de poder imenso, fazendo-a brilhar intensamente, invocando uma rajada de neve sagrada que era irradiada para a lança que absorve o poder, sendo que Son Goku, na sua forma verdadeira que era um macaco imenso dourado com orbes vermelhos, Kenshin, na forma de um dragão do vento e Genkai, uma dragoa da tempestade, concentram os seus poderes na lança, também, em forma de rajadas de vento, de relâmpagos e de luz, fazendo a lança pulsar, enquanto Yukihana fazia surgir selos de aumento de poder e força em sua filha, para ela lidar com a carga.

Desesperado, Trihexa se volta para atacar Yukihana, sendo que os Deuses, Maous, Azazel e Michael que estavam ali, lançam suas rajadas combinadas na Besta do apocalipse, ao mesmo tempo em que Yukiko exclamava, sendo que usou a lança, pois, o canhão liberaria uma explosão muito destrutiva e ela queria atacar de forma centralizada, com um ataque que se propagasse em um ponto especifico, em vez de ser irradiado para vários lugares, como era com o canhão, que podia ser usado para dispersar e anular ataques altamente explosivos ou de ampla dispersão.

\- Spear of Paradise! Destroy the target (destrua o alvo)!

A lança avança em direção a marca de alvo, na altura de onde seria o coração de Thihexa, ficando-se em um ponto determinado, sendo possível ver as rachaduras que se propagavam como serpentes de cor douradas no corpo da besta do apocalipse, até que chega ao ponto de colapso total, mesmo com a regeneração absurda dele, com o corpo da enorme besta rachando, sendo possível ouvir os seus gritos de agonia, até que 666 desaparece em uma pequena explosão, com o seu corpo sendo dissolvido, enquanto que todos os demais se afastavam.

Yukiko está arfante, sendo segurada por Yukihana e Michael olha para ela e fala, sorrindo:

\- Fico feliz em revê-la, velha amiga.

\- Eu despertei há alguns anos. Se tivesse me libertado antes, eu poderia... – ela fala, olhando para onde a Besta do Apocalipse esteve momentos antes – Claro que precisaria da ajuda do meu otouto.

\- Otouto? – Serafall pergunta.

\- O que vocês chamam de Great Red.

Todos, menos Michael e Azazel ficam estarrecidos, sendo que considerando o tamanho dela, seria o esperado.

Então, eles avistam a armadura dourada e Michael comenta estarrecido:

\- Essa Sacread Gear... Kinkiba?

Nisso, a voz melodiosa dela é ouvida da joia em cima do dorso de uma das patas de Yukiko:

\- Yo! Michael. Como estão as coisas no Tenkai?

\- Bem... Agora entendo como Trihexa foi destruído com apenas um golpe, apesar do Boost, do Juggernaut Drive e a sua regeneração absurda. O poder sagrado de Kinkiba, tão antigo quanto Trihexa, conseguiu erradica-lo, juntamente com o poder de Yukihana-sama, Son Goku-san, Genkai-san e Kenshin-san, combinados. Faz tempo que não os vejo. – Michael comenta, sorrindo.

\- Faz tempo mesmo. Qualquer coisa, podemos tomar um chá, algum dia. – Kenshin fala, sorrindo.

\- Sirzechs, né? – Yukihana pergunta, olhando para o Yondai Maou de cabelos vermelhos.

\- Sim.

Nisso, ela conta sobre Issei, falando do que ele fez e que Rias sabia e não fez nada, assim como contou dos pais dele e dos pais da Ravel, deixando Sirzechs estarrecido, para depois ele falar, irado:

\- Eu confiei a minha amada Grayfia a ele. E se esse desgraçado fizesse algo com ela? Droga! E o pior, como Grayfia é uma serva, não pôde educar nosso filho e a educação dele ficou para a minha mãe! Espero que aquela bastarda não o tenha corrompido!

\- Ela está sofrendo uma punição, feita pela Yukiko, já que com o pacto eu não posso punir. Mas, a minha filha adotiva, pode. Os casais também foram punidos.

Nisso, eles notam as várias asas dela, com Azazel falando:

\- De fato, ela está a parte do Pacto.

Então, Yukihana se concentra e começa a fazer a mesma coisa para abrir o selo, abrindo um portal maior, com todos passando, sendo que ela, sua filha e os seus amigos são os últimos, para depois o portal fechar.

Todos os outros estavam esperando por eles, sendo que Yukiko, Yukihana, Son Gokuu, Genkai e Kenshin, sorriem, para depois desaparecerem dali em um círculo mágico de transporte.

Rias foi execrada da família e presa, sendo que era atormentada dia e noite com o sofrimento das mulheres, sentindo tudo que elas sentiam, sendo que não conseguia se matar, pois, surgiam selos mágicos que impediam o seu suicídio.

Além disso, na prisão em que ela estava, a mesma estava sem roupa, sendo que haviam castrado ela, no caso os guardas, que a usavam como brinquedo sexual, sempre que podiam.

A mansão de Issei e todos os bens materiais que ele tinha, foram vendidos para fins de indenização para as mulheres que eram suas vitimas. Claro que o dinheiro nunca amenizaria o inferno que passaram, sendo que faziam tratamento psicológico com muitas das memórias tendo sido seladas. A realeza dele e as demais mulheres do seu harém lastimaram-se pela morte dele e fizeram um enterro simbólico com uma lápide, que foi posteriormente destruída por uma mulher revoltada.

As escravas sexuais do harém de Zeoticus Gremory, administrado por Venelana Gremory, foram libertadas de seu cativeiro, sendo que eram estupradas constantemente por ele. Também receberam tratamento psicológico e suas memórias foram seladas. Sirzechs vendeu tudo que pertencia aos seus pais para indenizar as mulheres, sendo que todas haviam sido castradas e, portanto, foram privadas de poderem ter filhos, mesmo agora que eram livres. Para muitas que queriam ser mães, só restava adotar crianças.

Sem os akumas anciões, os Yondai Maous acabaram com o sistema de servidão de famílias, libertando todos que eram escravos dos demais e os que tentaram se rebelar foram presos. O sistema de Evil Peaces foi erradicado, pois, agora, os akumas, podiam se reproduzir, tranquilamente e com a paz duradoura, não havia motivos de uma reprodução rápida. O submundo teria tempo suficiente para aumentar a sua população, naturalmente.

Com o fim da submissão de famílias as outras e com o término das Evil peaces, com as mesmas sendo retiradas de todos, Grayfia podia ser, agora, esposa integral de Sirzechs e nunca mais precisou agir servilmente, usando roupas de empregada. Agora, se vestia como a esposa de Lucifer e cuidava da educação do filho deles, Millicas, como sempre sonhou, sendo que ambos ficaram aliviados de Venelana não ter tido tempo de corrompê-lo.

Havia várias escolas administradas por Sona Sitri, junto de Sairorg, com os akumas inferiores tendo enfim as mesmas condições dos superiores de evoluírem na vida.

No lugar dos Rating Gamers, surgiram torneios, no estilo de torneios de batalha dos humanos, além de ter sido desenvolvido um método de batalha usando cards mágicos de onde surgiam seres, criados com tecnologia do Submundo, sendo que os monstros surgiam pelos selos mágicos nos cards, além de terem cards de magia e de armadilha, assim como de monstros especiais, com tal jogo se tornando uma sensação.

Com o tempo, o sistema de Rating Gamers voltou sem a glória do passado, sendo que agora, não havia Evil Peaces. Eram grupos formados por pessoas que recebiam pelo serviço com o dinheiro da vitória sendo distribuído entre eles e mesmo sem peças, o sistema de aposentadoria funcionava normalmente, sendo que as Evil Peaces nunca foram necessárias para o sistema de aposentadoria, pois, ele era bem moderno.

Inclusive, no passado, quando havia Evil peaces, havia casos de pessoas que entravam temporariamente em uma realeza e não tinham peças dentro delas, sendo que eram aposentadas da mesma forma, daqueles que possuíam peças dentro do seu corpo, sendo que apenas informavam ao computador quais peças elas seriam e o computador assim as cadastrava e fazia elas se aposentarem, normalmente, no jogo, caso fossem derrotadas.

Portanto, mesmo no passado, nunca foi necessário ter uma Evil Peace para que o sistema de aposentadoria funcionasse.

Por causa do pacto dos youkais, qualquer um que tentasse escravizar um youkai, seja inclusive o convertendo em familiar, era preso, sumariamente. Domadores de feras passaram a agir sobre leis severas e qualquer descumprimento delas, faria os mesmos serem entregues a justiça dos youkais.

Qualquer ser com capacidade de falar e/ou de ter inteligência era proibido de ser escravizado, não sendo mais rotulados como animais e sim, como seres.

Surgiram mais provas sobre a ligação de Zeoticus, Venelana, Lorde e Lady Phenex em vários crimes e associação com Rivezim e Brigada do Kaos, assim como dos akumas antigos. Como eles foram punidos, as famílias não caíram em desgraça.

Meses depois, Vali, consegue encontrar o local que Yukihana morava, sendo que no jardim de neve dela, encontra Yukiko, acarinhando Kinkiba, que curtia o carinho.

O olhar de ambos, se cruzam e eles coram, sendo que Yukihana sorria com a cena e murmurava com um imenso sorriso no rosto:

\- Netos.

Anos depois, com Vali e Yukiko casados, eles tiveram uma filha e para a surpresa deles, quando ela ficou mais velha, a Boosted Gear surgiu nela. Ddraig e Albion ficaram felizes com o reencontro.

Anos mais tarde, eles tiveram uma segunda filha.

Vali, enfim, teve a família que tanto desejava e era o pai mais super protetor do mundo com as suas "princesinhas".

Anos depois, com as filhas de ambos, foi feito um ritual com a ajuda de todos os dragões livres, inclusive Ophis, sendo que Great Red e Yukihana, ambos na fenda dimensional, junto deles, que foram transportados para lá, conseguiram realizar um ritual poderoso de formulas, cabalísticas, que fez todos os seres selados em Sacraed Gears serem libertados e para a surpresa de todos, Ddraig e Albion se cumprimentaram, após serem libertados, encerrando de uma vez a sua rivalidade, enquanto que o poder de todos que estavam selados, continuaram na Sacraed Gear´s, podendo ser acessado pelos usuários.

Após algum tempo, onde outrora era a mansão de Issei, um porta se abre e Demingra, um Deus demoníaco do multiverso aparece pelo mesmo e olha para a lápide destruída, que exibia marcas de abandono.

Ele lança uma rajada roxa nele e uma versão de Issei Hyoudou, rugindo furioso:

\- Bastarda!

Demingra fala de forma divertida, olhando para o homem que demonstrava fúria na face:

\- Vejo que ainda se lembra de sua morte.

\- É claro que me lembro! Ela destruiu tudo o que construí! Quando eu colocar as minhas mãos nela...

O Deus demoníaco do Multiverso, fala, olhando seriamente para Hyoudou:

\- Lamento dizer Issei-san mas essa versão de sua filha é poderosa demais para você enfrentar. Principalmente após perder a Boosted Gear.

Issei tenta invocar a Boosted Gear e não consegue, sendo que após alguns minutos, murmura revoltado:

\- Ela já deve estar com próximo portador.

\- Ela está com outro portador. Uma das filhas de Yukiko e de Vali Sparda. No caso, a filha mais velha deles. Ddraig está com ela. Ou melhor, estava. Ele já está livre, assim como os outros, mas, os poderes deles permanecem nas Boosted Gears.

Ele bufa irritado, para depois perguntar, arqueando o cenho:

\- E quem é você?

O Deus demoníaco sorri malignamente, falando:

\- Sou Majin Demigra um deus demoníaco do Multiverso.

\- Então a teoria do multiverso é verdadeira? – ele dá de ombros, para depois perguntar, arqueando o cenho - Por que me trouxe de volta a vida?

\- Gostaria de ficar mais poderoso do que era em sua primeira, ou segunda já que você já tinha morrido uma vez, vida? Gostaria de ter um harém de novo? Gostaria de se vingar de sua filha bastarda mesmo que fosse de outra dimensão? – ele pergunta sorrindo malignamente.

Issei fala, sorrindo malignamente:

\- Sim para todas as perguntas. O que eu tenho de fazer em troca?

O Deus demoníaco do multiverso sorri com a resposta.


End file.
